blinxfandomcom-20200214-history
Blinx
Blinx is a young Time Sweeper who is the main protagonist of Blinx the Time Sweeper. He's featured as a support character in Blinx 2. His enemies mostly include Time Monsters and the Tom Tom Gang. Appearance Blinx has striped orange fur that mixes with tan-ish-white in his ventral areas. He has bright green eyes and wears a large pair of protective goggles on his forehead. His team design is a bright blue, high neck jacket with red pants, along with white steel-toed boots and white gloves. Blinx's outfits can be changed by purchasing clothing sets from various shops in the first game. His genetic appearance cannot be changed. In Blinx 2, he gets a large scar on his right cheek. The clothing also changes in the sequel. The jackets have a different, more modern style, having big squared collars and no bell under it. Personality Personality-wise, Blinx is shown to be very stubborn and with a strong morality, disregarding orders to evacuate B1Q64 to step in and save the world just before it is about to be frozen. He also infrequently acts a little childishly despite his serious approach to time sweeping, such as the moment when he attempted to clean a bust of the CEO, knocking the mustache off, he taped the mustache back on and sneaked away before anyone noticed. He is also a little strict with his team members, telling Pelon and Chron to act like leaders and not stand around waiting for instructions. Despite this, he is strong-willed, not ready to let a problem lie unsolved, and a good leader. Role Blinx is the main protagonist of Blinx: the Time Sweeper. He is one of many Time Sweepers that reside in the Time Factory. His job is to clear out the time monsters created from inequities in the fabric of time. He seems to take out his job very seriously, to the extent of risking his life to accomplish the mission. When the Tom Tom Gang starts stealing Time Crystals from various worlds, the mother computer reports a major time overflow coming from B1Q64, due to the Time Crystals turning into monsters far too powerful to deal with. When news of this arrives, all other time sweepers flee away. Blinx however, goes to world B1Q64 to restore the normal time flow, and save its inhabitants. Even though every other time sweeper discouraged Blinx, he showed a courageous and noble attitude, as well as visually falling in love from the princess from world B1Q64 explores a variety of unique locations in world B1Q64, as well as collecting money, cat medals, and buying new items. He also defeats bosses and other huge monsters, and eventually saves the princess at the end of the game. However, in Blinx 2, he does not play a very large role. In fact, he is not even playable. However, Blinx does appear in a few cut scenes of the game, assisting the player through some levels, and revealing some facts about the main plot. It is mentioned that his team played a major role in the Big Crystal disaster, and is the main boss of the Ruins of Time (Tom Tom Chapter 2), being formidable foes for inexperienced players, and also being the first enemies to use Time Controls against the player. However, they are eventually defeated (although Blinx isn't seen in the fight), majorly, because of the employment of the Time Control Neutralizer. His sweepers, both from the first game, and his all new model, can be purchased at the store. Trivia * Blinx is written as Burinkusu (ブリンクス) or Brinks in Japanese. * On the back of the JAP manual for Blinx: The Time Sweeper, there is an image of Blinx's employee ID card. His ID number is 01712. * Blinx can be seen in the opening cutscene of Grabbed by the Goulies Gallery Blinx1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Time Sweepers